Rojo Sangre
by lolaarlo
Summary: Es 1888, unos extraños casos aparecen en el East End de Londres, Greg no sabe nada, no encuentra al culpable de ellos. Pero si que encuentra a alguien en todos esos casos, un hombre bien arreglado y que siempre lleva un paraguas junto a él, aunque no llueva. Cuando por fin le conoce y sabe su nombre, Mycroft Holmes, se sentirá atraído por él y todo lo que le rodea.


**Lo que a continuación leeréis, es un fic Mystrade con pequeños toques Johnlock, pero pequeños. Fic ambientado en 1888 en la época de Jack el Destripador. No tengo un gran conocimiento, solo lo poco que he investigado por Internet y visto en series y películas, con lo que si hay fallos de algún tipo, lo siento. Si pudiese hacer la ruta de Jack el Destripador en Londres la haría, pero como no puedo, me ciño a buscar donde sea para no ser este fic muy invención, aunque si, hay invenciones, pero mucho está sacado de lo que investigo. Así que espero no cometer muchos fallos en cuanto a datos históricos y así.**

 **El fic se titula: Rojo Sangre y su sinopsis es la siguiente:**

 **Es 1888, unos extraños casos aparecen en el** **East End de Londres, Greg no sabe nada, no encuentra al culpable de ellos. Pero si que encuentra a alguien en todos esos casos, un hombre bien arreglado y que siempre lleva un paraguas junto a él, aunque no llueva. Cuando por fin le conoce y sabe su nombre, Mycroft Holmes, se sentirá atraído por él y todo lo que le rodea. ¿Sentirá lo mismo Mycroft Holmes? ¿Acabarán juntos o simplemente Greg solo será un juguete para Mycroft?**

 **La historia está dedicada a varias personas: Primero a Sandra por apoyarme con mis historias y con todo, con las páginas que llevamos y las cosas que nos contamos, por ser como eres te mereces esta y mil historias más dedicadas. En segundo lugar a Mira por creer en esta historia y decir que de lo poco que ha leído de ella, lo poco que le he dejado yo xD, es mi mejor trabajo hasta la fecha. A Nimiere por ser una gran fan del Mystrade y porque cuando le conté la idea le gustó mucho. A Gabriela por comentar cada vez que subo algo y por aguantarme cuando la hago sufrir en los fics, espero no hacer que sufras en este. Y por último a todas las fans del Mystrade espero que la historia os guste y la disfrutéis.**

 **Tendrá muchos momentos de sangre con lo que si no sois propensos a la sangre, no os recomiendo leerlo.**

 **Primera Víctima:**

Era Agosto de 1888, Lestrade llevaba un tiempo decaído, sabía que no había sido culpa suya que el matrimonio terminara, aunque no podían divorciarse, su esposa se había ido con otro dejando al inspector hundido en la miseria, aunque tendría que seguir manteniéndola hasta que consiguieran separarse y que se casara con su nueva pareja.

Llegó como cada mañana a la comisaría de policía, su humor no era bueno, no dormía bien y con eso hacía que no estuviera bien por el día, ni con el café conseguía relajar su humor, así que se podía notar su mal humor a kilómetros de distancia.

Anderson apareció como de costumbre, esta vez iba feliz y Lestrade notó pronto por qué era. Había pasado la noche con la sargento Sally, su subordinada y mejor sargento de toda la comisaría. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Porque Anderson nunca se ofrecía en llevarle a nadie un café, prefería irse a su pequeño laboratorio y quedarse allí hasta que era requerido para los diversos casos en los que había un cadáver. No había necesitado a Sherlock Holmes para saberlo y se sentía orgulloso, su mal humor había desaparecido un momento.

No iba a contarles a ambos que sabía lo de sus encuentros sexuales, porque como se enterara la mujer de Anderson, sumiría a Phillip en la máxima depresión y no quería eso para su trabajo.

Para no pensar en Sally ni en Anderson, cogió el periódico que tenía en su mesa de trabajo como todas las mañanas y lo leyó tranquilo, no tenía casos a los que ir por el momento ese día y necesitaba distraerse. Mientras leía la sartita de mentiras que el periódico contaba, apareció algo que le llamó la atención, una foto suya. La vio varias veces y pensó que no podía ser verdad. Tuvo hasta que leer la noticia para saber porqué sabía en el periódico.

 _ **Inspector de Policía Acaba con la Red de Traficantes Más Importante del País.**_

 _El inspector de policía Greg Lestrade ha atrapado esta semana al jefe de una importante red de traficante del país después de meses de trabajo de investigación, de campo y sobre todo de infiltraciones en la red tan bien montada como tenían._

 _Por lo poco que sabemos de cómo fue el proceso, solo podemos decir, que la policía ha conseguido algo que se llevaba buscando durante años de manera internacional. Ahora la ciudad está más segura, gracias al inspector Greg Lestrade y a su equipo de sargentos que intervinieron con él en esta operación. Tampoco cabe menospreciar la ayuda que les proporcionó el detective consultor Sherlock Holmes de manera extraoficial._

Aquella noticia le animó y su humor de perros se fue como vino, como la espuma. Recortó la pequeña noticia que hablaba de él y la puso en el álbum que tenía con el resto de recortes.

Se sentía orgulloso de sus logros en los diez años que llevaba allí y en los seis que llevaba al frente de esa comisaría, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo, ni aceptaría ningún ascenso, porque le gustaba el trabajo de calle, ensuciarse y sentirse útil para la gente de a pie.

— Jefe – la voz de Donovan le devolvió a la realidad – el rarito está aquí.

— Por millonésima vez, no llames así a Sherlock Holmes y dile que pase – aquello no le gustó ni un pelo a Sally, una vez que Sherlock entró, ella se fue.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Lestrade preguntó.

— Tú, tú eres la razón por la que estoy aquí – a Greg aquello no le sonó nada, pero que nada bien – vengo a discutir sobre como siempre quedas tú mejor que yo en todo. Sin mi ayuda el caso que habéis resuelto esta semana habría quedado sin resolver por meses. Así que controla a la prensa y a sus subordinados con lo que dicen. No necesito fama, pero si reconocimiento por mi trabajo.

Greg estaba de acuerdo con Sherlock, sabía que el solo nombrarle le hacía quedar como un segundón cuando era gracias a él cuando la mitad de las veces atrapaban a los culpables de los casos que investigaban. Le dijo que mantendría a ralla a toda su comisaría y que a partir de ahora tendría algo más de reconocimiento que solo una frase mal puesta al final del artículo.

Sherlock dijo que le vigilaría y como eso no cambiara, dejaría de ayudarles como llevaba haciendo hasta ahora.

Los días de Agosto fueron pasando tan monótonos, que Greg ya necesita algo de emoción en su monótona vida y tuvo esa emoción.

Fue requerido el 31 de Agosto en el East End de Londres, el motivo era que una prostituta había aparecido asesinada. Greg mandó un telégrafo a Sherlock para que se presentara en la escena, le iba a necesitar mucho para ese caso, que algo le decía, que con el poco instinto que tenía que iba a ser un caso difícil y pensó en que este no sería el único cadáver que aparecería, esa zona era muy propicia a casos de este tipo.

Llegó a la escena del crimen, donde había un cadáver envuelto en sangre. Donovan casi vomita allí mismo, era demasiada sangre para ella. Estaba no solo asesinada, sino que también la había mutilado. Por como estaba, se notaba que antes de haber sido agredida para ser asesinada y mutilada, había sido violada como a cual prostituta.

Greg mientras esperaba a Sherlock preguntó a la gente que por allí andaba por si la conocía, algunos decían que trabajaba en el prostíbulo de la esquina, así que Greg fue hacia allí a investigar mientras sus hombres se quedaban en la escena del crimen.

No tardó mucho en averiguar que en efecto era prostituta como le habían dicho varias personas, se llamaba Mary Ann Nichols, o eso había dicho la que regentaba el prostíbulo. El inspector le dio ánimos y que encontrarían al culpable tarde o temprano.

Una vez que recabó la información necesaria por el momento, ya volvería con Donovan a interrogar mejor a las otras prostitutas, volvió a la escena del crimen, donde le esperaba Sherlock, quien andaba mirando e inspeccionando todo, mientras uno de sus hombres sacaba fotos a todos los rincones de la escena para no perderse ningún detalle importante una vez en la comisaría.

— Donovan, habrá que ir luego a interrogar a las demás prostitutas sobre Mary Ann Nichols, para que nos cuenten sobre ella – Sally asintió y miró como el 'raro' hacía su trabajo – no mires tanto a Sherlock y déjale trabajar, sabes que odia que le miremos.

Lestrade notó como una mirada se posaba en su espalda, miró a todos lados, solo vio un hombre bien vestido, del que pudo ver poco, ya que estaba lejos, pero se fijó que llevaba un paraguas en una de las manos y eso que no hacía falta, porque era un día soleado, pero no le dio importancia, mucha gente así de loca se pasaba por esa zona de la ciudad, así que no se extrañaba por ver a alguien con paraguas en pleno Agosto.

Terminaron con las fotos y Sherlock de investigar el cadáver, con lo que se lo llevaron a la morgue de la policía, donde podrían investigar más y con más calma.

Sally fue reclutada por Lestrade para volver a investigar e interrogar a las otras prostitutas. Todas decían lo mismo, era la que más clientes tenía, la que más elogios y regalos por parte de los clientes recibía. Todas le tenían celos, así que podía haber sido cualquiera, estaban en un callejón sin salida. Lestrade albergaba la esperanza de que Sherlock tuviera más pistas sobre la muerta.

Era tarde y no quería seguir investigando, con lo Greg volvió a su pequeño piso y no paraba de pensar en el extraño hombre del paraguas. ¿Quién sería? ¿Qué haría allí? ¿Sería el asesino de la prostituta? Muchas preguntas empezaron a salir y todas estaban sin respuesta.


End file.
